UMVC 3: The Third Earth
by ShadowMaster94
Summary: Basicaly the cast crash land on our planet and are trying to have a normal life while trying to get back home.
1. Chapter 1

UMVC 3: The third Earth

CH 1

After defeating Galactus both the heroes and villains of Marvel and Capcom decided to return to their worlds by boarding shuttles that were made by their smart indivuals. Chris Redfield was piloting the Capcom shuttle while Wesker was his copilot. Both the exterior and interior of the shuttles were silver. The seats were also silver in color. So far the men weren't so happy to be sitting in the same room together.

"I still don't get why out of all people you have to be my copilot" Chris said with a frustrating tone.

"Because someone with superior intelligence need to make sure you doesn't screw this up Christopher. Doom and I didn't spent weeks building this shuttle just to see it crush so just pilot the damn thing and shut up. This isn't pleasant for me either" Wesker said

"I am still wondering how the hell you survived that blast. Those rockets hit the lava and I saw you consumed by that lava there was no way nobody could've survived that"

"That's because I am a god"

"Here goes with the god crap. Look Wesker a virus doesn't make into a deity."

"Just pilot this rig"

"Best thing I heard all day"

_**The shuttles started lifting off the ground**_** and**_** the shuttles were now entering space where they saw the other shuttle in space also.**_

"Okay activating warp drive" Chris said

_**Then in space a white and blue portal opened for the Capcom shuttle in front of them while another portal identical to first one opened for the Marvel shuttle. The shuttles enter the portals. The inside of the portals were something like hyperspace in Star Wars except it was a mixture of white and blue. In the passenger side of the Capcom shuttle the passengers were fascinated with the view since there was windows on the sides.**_

"Wow it looks so pretty" Felicia said while she had her face plaster to the window along with her paws.

"Don't you think it's pretty Ammy" Felicia said as she removed her face from the window to give the sun goddess a better look. Which the goddess nodded in agreement.

_**Back at the cockpit.**_

"Okay everything going smoothly. Wow I am surprised you made something that doesn't kill people for once Wesker" Chris said

_**Wesker was going to reply when an explosion happened on one of the engines. With that the inside of the portal started to disintegrate and the shuttle was in space again. There was also a planet that looked like earth.**_

"Fuck! We're going to crash into planet!" Chris said as he struggle to gain control of the ship. Wesker then press the intercom button.

"Everyone brace for impact! Your no good to me dead!" Wesker yelled on the intercom.

_**Back at the passenger side of the shuttle.**_

"Nick" Maya said as she holded Phonix Wright hand while holding Missile in one arm.

"Yeah I know. We had a good run" Phonix Wright said

"I am glad I met you" Maya said

"Same here Maya"

"We're going to die!" Viewtiful Joe screamed

_**Jill Valentine then slap Joe's face**_

"Get a hold of yourself dammit! Chris is an expert pilot we are going to make it" Jill shouted

_**Joe didn't say anything**_

_**Back at cockpit**_

"We entered the planet's atmosphere! This is going to be a hot landing!"Chris said

_**The ship then crashed into the the large field grass.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch 2**

"Ugh… is everyone alright?" Chris said as he got out of the wreckage that use to be the shuttle

"We just fell from space Chris! How the hell are we supposed to be alright!" Wesker yelled as replaced his broken glasses with a new pair.

"Oh your still alive. I was hoping you died at the crash" Chris said

"The feeling is mutual Christopher"

"Chris (cough) over here!"

"Jill! Thank god your alright" Chris said as he hugged his partner

"Your welcome Chris" Wesker said

"Not you dammit! How is everyone else doing?" Chris said as he saw everyone else get up

"A few cuts and bruises but I can still kick ass" Spencer said as he balanced himself with his bionic arm.

"Ouchie! That really hurt but I am alright too" Felicia said with a tear on one of her eyes

"Looks like everyone else is doing fine. Hey where's Tron?" Chris said

"Oh no Chris look" Jill pointed at a body

_**Everyone moved toward the body which revealed to be Tron Bonne. Felicia and Maya started to cry. Phonix Wright grabbed Maya and started crying on his shoulder which was making the sleve wet but he didn't mind because he knew that Maya was close to Tron. Same thing with Felicia. Tron neck was crushed and the bone was sticking out of her neck. It looked like the rest of her bones were broken also and her eyes were open. Chris kneel down and closed her eyes**_

"Dammit!" Chris said angrily

"Don't blame yourself Chris it wasn't your fault. At least everyone else is alive" Jill said as she put an arm on Chris's shoulder but he knocked it off.

"If I crashed landed this thing better she would be alive right now"

"It seems parts of her robot crashed also because there seems to pieces everywhere. I am going to salvage anything valuable." Wesker said

"You have no respect for the dead you sick bastard!" Chris said angrily

"You should've realized Chris that I don't have this morals. It makes humans weak. Every human is close to their own self destruction so I might as well use their bodies for my own use . After all you should ask Bravo team the valuable battle data they provided for me. Oh wait their dead." Wesker said with a smile.

_**Chris out of anger of his dead friends charged at the man responsible of their deaths. Chris threw a punch directly at Wesker but he dodged it easily and flipped Chris. Chris immediately kicked Wesker's legs which unbalanced him causing him to fall. Chris pulled his knife out and tried stab Wesker in the face but Wesker rolled right in time and the knife got stuck on the grass. Wesker got up and pulled his Samurai Edge pistol. At the same time Chris also pulled out his pistol and both men had their guns pointed at each other faces. Chris was kneling with one foot on the ground while Wesker was standing. Chris exchanged an angry glance when he saw that Wesker was still using pistol back when he was S.T.A.R.S Alpha team captain. It was the ultimate insult toward Chris. The man who betrayed all of his companions still using that pistol. Wesker exchanged an angry glance also. There was no point in hiding is cat like eyes when they were glowing a bright orange –red glow through the glasses. Here he was again ready to kill his nemesis. Chris ruined his plans not once but twiced. First the Mansion incident and then in Africa. He would savor this kill for the rest of his life. The day he finally killed Chris Redfield!**_

"A new world order is at hand Chris, and I shall be its creator!"

"We stopped you before Wesker and well do it again!"

"Well let's see you shot me in the head with a magnum and I am still here. Will you be able to survive a headshot at this range also?" Wesker said with a smile

"Go rot in hell"

_**Wesker smiled and was going to pull the trigger until Jill charged at the two men. She flipped both men to the ground and disarmed them both.**_

"You two are acting like fucking six year olds! I know you two hate each other but we need to work together" Jill said.

_**The two men made a last glance to each other before they nodded.**_

"This isn't over not by a long shot" Chris said as he got up.

"For once I agree with you Christopher" Wesker said as he got up while fixing his glasses.

"Ugh I was better off mind control" Jill said as she rub the area where the device used to be.

"Umm, you guys look" Viewtiful Joe pointed at the sky.

_**They looked at the sky which revealed to be the other shuttle! It was on fire and then it crashed landed a few miles away from the characters. There was an explosion followed by that. Everyone gasped.**_

"Wait I am reading life signs over there! They are still alive!" Zero shouted

"Okay Felicia, Amaterasu, Morrigan, Zero, and Firebrand is with me. Since we are the fastest we should get there in no time. The rest of you stay behind and salvage any medical equipment from the equipment just incase we needed." Wesker said

"Right!" Everybody else said

_**Wesker and his group then started heading through the crash site.**_

"Since when did we make him team leader?" Chris asked with annoyance

"Are you seriously gonna ask that now Chris!" Jill said

_**Chris shrugged and kept on helping everyone else**_ _**find the needed the materials.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ch 3**_

_**Before the shuttle crashed landed Doctor Strange used a spell that created a green bubble like barrier to shield all the people who was near him. Magneto use a magnetic barrier that similar to Stranges except it was purple. Dormammu used his powers to create a fire like barrier to protect himself. M.O.D.O.K and Sentinel weren't protected and got destroyed on the explosion. The Barriers were hovering over the crash site and gently landed on the ground. Then when the barrier hit the ground it disentagrated.**_

"Is everyone alright?" Doctor Strange asked

"Looks like M.O.D.O.K didn't make it" Iron Man said

"Nor did that walking scrap metal" Wolverine said.

"Anybody else?" Doctor Strange asked

"Looks like everybody else doing fine" Rocket Raccoon said

"You guys over here!"

_**The group turned around to see the rescue party from Capcom. In the lead was Wesker and on his left was Amaterasu while on his right was Felicia running on all four. They also saw other member running behind them. They also saw Morrigan and Firebrand flying above them. Though when Wesker saw Doom he sprinted even faster but toward Doom. Before Doom could react Wesker grabbed him by his neck and threw him toward a tree.**_

"Doom! I told you those modules would not work and look where we are!" Wesker said angrily

"It was your schematics that failed you fool! I knew I shouldn't trust a man whose eyes are that of a cat!" Doom replied angrily

"How do my eyes affect my intelligence! Besides my eyes are nothing like a cat! Does my eyes look likes cat eyes to all" Wesker said and remove his glasses.

"Actually it looks exactly like Felicia's eyes except red" Iron Man said

"Hey it does look a lot like my eyes! Hey Wesker are you a cat man?" Felicia asked with curiosity

_**Wesker looked at his sunglasses and with anger he crushed them. How could these idiots think Albert Wesker was part cat! He pulled out his knife and made a small cut on his wrist. Then he pulled out his advance datapad that acted also like a cellphone. It was rectangular with a black color scheme along with chrome around it. It could be extended to reveal a keypad. It was also the very same device he used to control Jill Valentine. The size was like a cell phone but with the extension it was long as a hand. He pressed a button which the top of the datapad opened and a small rectangular piece was extended out. It looked exactly the kind that diabetic devices has which diabetics used to place their blood on. Wesker put a droplet of blood on it. Then he showed the screen of the device toward the others.**_

"See!" Wesker said

"Let's see 10% human, 40% Uroboros, 40% Tyrant variant, 10% cat" Iron Man said

"What!" Wesker said and looked at the datapad.

"How is this possible?" Wesker said in anger.

_**Everybody started laughing at Wesker because of that tiny part of cat dna. Wesker just became even more angry to the point that a vein was showing on his forehead. His eyes were glowing red so bright that if it was night time he would like a demon straight from hell itself. Wesker wanted to murder every single one of them but they out numbered him. If they were normal humans he could but then he would have no one to help him leave this planet. He took a deep breath and put on another pair of glasses he has. (How many sunglasses does Wesker have?) He then started speaking.**_

"Okay who did you lose?" Wesker said

"Only M.O.D.O.K and Sentinel. You?" Johnny Blaze(Ghostrider) said

"Tron"Felicia said saddely

"I am so sorry Felicia" Storm said

"Yeah yeah boohoo boohoo just follow us we need to regroup and form a plan to leave this planet." Wesker said with an annoyed tone.

"Chris was right you really have no respect for the dead!" Zero said in anger

"We can't mourn every time someone pathetic as Tron or M.O.D.O.K dies" Wesker said

_**At that moment Felicia extended her razor sharp claws and was going to attack Wesker after insulting her dead friend but Morrigan held her back and she looked at Morrigan with anger.**_

(whisper) "Let me go Morrigan!"

(whisper) "No Felicia attacking Wesker won't bring back Tron and we need him. We already lost 2 smart individual we can't lose another"

(whisper) "Fine!"

_**At that moment Morrigan let go of Felicia.**_

"Anybody else is going to teach me about morality? No? Okay let's move then" Wesker said

"Man what an asshole" Rocket Raccoon said

_**The group started to move toward their destination. Felicia was still angry at Wesker. Ammy and Zero saw that something was bothering Felicia and were going to approach her to ask but Morrigan who was besides Felicia shook her towards them indicating it was not a good time to ask. Ammy and Zero understood this and backed off. Felicia decided to sprint ahead of the group toward the camp. Zero and Ammy used this chance to ask Morrigan what was wrong with Felicia and Morrigan explained them what wrong. Ammy felt bad for Felicia but Zero shared Felicia's anger and wanted to kill Wesker also but knew they needed all the help they could if they ever wanted to go home. After that discussion they kept on following the group.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ch 4**_

_**Before I start I want to thank all my readers for reading my stories. I never expected that a lot of people would read this story and for that I thank you. My friends told me I was good and I was personally surprised. Then I read my views which were in the hundreds 0_0! This was actually my first story technically. I wrote it in a pep rally that I was bored in my school before I graduated this year. It's still unfinished but I got 11 chapters. Again thank you, for my BSSA Chronicles fans I will post the second chapter before Monday hopefully. Well enough of me time for Chapter 4!**_

_**The rescue party returned to the camp and explained the situation to the Capcom cast.**_

"Huh so you guys lost M.O.D.O.K and Sentinel?" Chris said

"Yes and I am sorry about Tron" Strange said

_**Before Chris said something they were interrupted by a gurgling sound. They turned around to see it was coming from Tron! She tried to move her arm but couldn't. They rushed to Tron rest of the cast and saw she had a pained expression.**_

"How is she alive!?" Chris said in confusion

"Who knows" Wesker said as he pulled out his Samurai Edge pistol

"What are doing!? Are you gonna kill her!?" Chris said

"Well of course she is in horrible pain and there is no way of saving her. It would be cruel of us to let her die a slow death which is kinda ironic coming from me" Wesker said as he pointed his pistol at Tron's head

"Actually I can save her with some healing magic" Strange said

"Do what you wish I am not gonna waste my time any further with this" Wesker said as he walked off.

_**As Wesker walked away he saw Felicia and Maya helping the others scanvenge.**_

"It looks like your friend Tron still has some hope of living after all" Wesker said

"What?!" the girls said

"Apparently she is alive but barely. Personally I was going to end her misery but that so called wizard said he can save her with magic. Psh magic is nothing comparing with bio engineering" Wesker said

_**The girls didn't care and rushed to where Tron's body and saw Strange's hands glowing green and hit Tron's buddy. Tron's body was healing. All the misplaced and broken bones were being healed along with the scars. In one minute Tron slowly stood up with a surprised look. The entire group but Strange had their jaws down in surprise.**_

" I'm alive?!" Tron said in confusion

_**At that moment Felicia and Maya went up and hugged Tron with tears flowing out of their eyes.**_

"I can't believe what I just saw but then again at this point of my life I shouldn't be surprised anymore. I'll go tell the others about the news" Chris said

_**Chris told the others about the news and most of them were happy to hear the news about Tron. Until they heard a beeping coming from Zero. Zero opened a panel from his arm and revealed a green radar. It showed several red dots coming to surround the group.**_

" Several unknown contacts are coming to this location! Everyone get in a formation"

_**The group got themselves ready and several Cobra attack helicopters appeared. Along with several APCs and Abraham tanks. Troops came out of the metal beasts armed with assault rifles. Machineguns, and even some rocket launchers all pointed at the group**_

"This is the U.S military. Stand down and surrounder" A speaker said coming from one of the helicopters

"Looks like we have to work together again huh Christopher? Just like old times isn't that right Jill" Wesker said with a smile which Jill growled

"We are only doing this to survive you sick bastard"

"Mph, Nemesis get your rocket launcher ready"

_**Wesker was in the front of the group along with Chris, Jill, and Nemesis. Wesker smiled and put away his sunglasses which revealed his eyes were glowing.**_

"You must really be foolish if you think we are going to simply surrender ourselves to you." Wesker said

_**Wesker laughed a little**_

"You will not survive" Wesker said with a smile.

_**Sorry if this seems short but I am limited on the computer. Random fan: "Boo you suck!" Me: "I am sorry ;_; but I was limited!" Well, will our heroes and villains survive the assault of the military? Stay tune for another chapter of UMVC 3: The Third Earth**_


	5. Chapter 5

_CH 5_

_Welcome back my dear readers and here is a new chapter because you guys are awesome. Last time our cast was finally reunited but the military surrounded them and had their guns pointed at them. Well are they going to win or they going to be defeated by one of the most powerful military in earth? Well let's see how it will turn out._

_As the military had their guns pointed the group Wesker did the first move. He used his superhuman speed and did a roundhouse kick on a group of soldiers. The soldiers fired at Wesker but he dodged the bullets at ease and then grabbed a soldier by his neck. He threw the soldier to a group of soldiers which cause them to fall on their asses. Nemesis used his rocket launcher and pointed at one of the helicopters. He growled and fired at the helicopter. The helicopter tried to dodge the rocket but the rocket hit the tail of it which caused it to spun out of control and hit the helicopter next to hit. Both of the helicopters crashed to the ground. Fuel started leak out of one of the helicopter and a bullet accidently hit the fuel coming from the gas tank causing a fiery explosion. Chris counted how many helicopters there were left which were five. Chris did not want to kill the soldiers but it was live or let die. But he tried to use non lethal moves. He pulled out his stun rod and hit four soldiers that came to close to him. A platoon started to surround Chris but then Jill came out of the air and fired 360 degrees with her dual Scorpions submachine guns. Jill smiled at Chris which he returned. He pulled his pistol and fired at the soldiers that were close to some grey duffel bag near the shuttle. The soldiers dropped dead instantly and Chris sprinted toward the bag. Chris opened the bag which revealed an assortment of various firearms and even an RPG-7 with ammo for it. In the bag there were various ammos. He pulled a grenade launcher and filled it with nitrogen ammos. He saw Viewtiful Joe fighting a group of soldiers. The soldiers fired at Joe but he viewtifully dodged them._

"Joe duck down!" Chris yelled

_Viewtiful Joe did so and Chris fired his grenade launcher at the soldiers which caused to be frozen from head to toe. Joe gave thumbs up to Chris and went to assist the others. Spencer punched a soldier holding a rocket launcher and Spencer grabbed it. He fired it at one of the APCs which killed a few soldiers near it. Spiderman webbed a group of soldiers making them stuck at each other. Ryu, Akuma, Iron fist, and Chun-li used their martial arts to defeat incoming soldiers non-lethal. Dormammu set an entire group of soldiers on fire which he laughed after seeing them suffer. Doctor Stange used his magic to disable 3 tanks by melting off the canons and the machine guns. Amaterasu jumped in the sky and did the Okami shuffle but she only used lighting and ice on the soldiers. The soldiers went unconscious after that attack. The battle went on for an hour and the cast was starting to get tired. Meanwhile reinforcements came in to assist the soldiers._

"At this rate we are going to be too tired from fighting!" Jill said as she jumped and broke a soldier's neck with her legs.

"Dammit! How is this possible!?"Wesker said in anger as he fired his pistol and teleported to dodge some incoming pistols.

"Look out!" Chris yelled

_One of the helicopters fired a rocket at the group. The group jumped right in time except Nemesis. The rocket hit Nemesis and destroyed his limiter coats. The coat was on fire and pieces started to fall to the ground along with a device that looked identical to the one Jill wore back when Wesker controlled her. Nemesis growled loudly and released a terrifying roar that made some of the soldiers back off. Nemesis ran toward the soldiers and killed one of them by stabbing his tentacle through his head. With his other arm he grabbed a soldier's head and crushed it like a watermelon with a sledge hammers. Blood, flesh, eyeballs, and even some brain matter were coming down from Nemesis's hand. He threw the soldier like a ragdoll to a tree. Terrified after seeing their fellow soldier brutally killed most off the soldiers started to run away from Nemesis. Nemesis's body started to mutate and more tentacles came out along with some yellow puss all over the naked torso. One of the pusses started to leak a yellow liquid. The grass started to sizzle and the grass was dying._

"S.T.A.R.S!" Nemesis roared and started his attack once again

"Dammit! He is out of control now! That device was the only thing holding him in control!" Wesker said

"Wait this is our chance to escape. Zero can you teleport us away from here?!" Chris said

"Where the hell to?! We don't know if the rest of this planet is hostile also!" Zero said

"Anywhere but here would be nice!" Chris said

"Alright dammit! Everyone huddle up close to me"

_The group started glow gold for a second and they vanished in a blink of an eye._

_Insert Nemesis theme from UMVC 3 as background music_

_Nemesis kept on with the assault. The bullets were doing nothing to Nemesis but to anger the Tyrant even further. One of the soldier tried to foolishly stab Nemesis at the puss. The puss exploded into the soldier's face and it was literally melting his face off. He screamed in horrible pain until it sounded gurgles and dropped to the ground._

"We need some heavy firepower here now!" A soldier yelled

_A tank appeared and fired a round at Nemesis along with some rockets from some soldiers. Nemesis dropped to the ground and it made a loud noise when he hit the ground. The soldiers carefully got close to the monster. At that moment Nemesis mutated into his final form. It was the lethal mutation. He looked like a blob of flesh with tentacles and yellow sacks around his body. There was a huge mouth with huge shark like teeth in the middle of the body. The tentacles mutated also and it was wider. It had yellow spikes on the sides. In was no longer humanoid. Nemesis grabbed four soldiers and swallow them whole. The soldiers started to run but Nemesis grabbed every single one near him and swallowed them whole. He grew bigger to the size of the tanks. Nemesis spit a yellow acid at the last three helicopters. The acid was wide and even caused one of the helicopters to explode before hitting the grounds. The tanks and the APCs fired at Nemesis but it had no effect. Nemesis spit the acid even further toward the vehicles which melted instantly. A soldier got out in time and pulled out a radio._

"I need an air strike here now. I am the only survivor here! The coordinates are 02-04-94 repeat its-" The soldier was cut off as Nemesis grabbed him by his leg

_The soldier screamed in horror as he was lifted off the ground. Nemesis let go the of the soldier and he fell to the beast mouth which he screamed in horrible pain until it sounded into a disturbing gurgle. Right then a fighter class jet was in the air and dropped a bunker buster for safe measure. There was a huge explosion and there was a crater in the ground where Nemesis was. Nemesis was in the ground barely alive but since there was no food nearby it disintegrated and there was nothing but a yellow and blood puddle._

_One hour later a cleaning crew appeared along with some soldiers. There was a man with grey hair wearing a general uniform. He had wrinkles and a huge scar across his face. This man has been in a lot of wars it was clearly evident of that. He kneel down at the puddle that was Nemesis._

"Just what the hell were you?"

_A soldier appeared and approached at the man_

"General we searched everywhere but we could not find the individuals."

"Inform the president of what we found and try your search again soldier! They couldn't have just disappeared."

"Yes sir!" The soldier saluted and left the man

"How was this even possible" The general said with a grim tone

_To be continued._


End file.
